Many electronic devices include one or more input devices for receiving input from a user and one or more output devices for providing output to a user. For example, input may be received via one or more keyboards, mice, track pads, buttons, knobs, microphones, and so on. By way of another example, output may be provided via one or more display screens, speakers, haptic devices, and so on.
Some electronic devices may include a touch screen in order to receive input and/or provide output. Such a touch screen may include a display that presents output in a display area and one or more touch sensing elements that detect touch in the display area. As such, a user may be able to interact with elements of a graphical user interface presented on the display by touch.